


Testing/测试

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Forced Kissing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 假以时日，听话的狗也是会反咬一口的。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	Testing/测试

Hux在Kylo的房间门口站定，调整领子的松紧度。他还没有准备好迎接门口的Ren，尤其是在将叛军的的残党一举消灭的计划一败涂地时。

全是因为Ren的狂妄自大。如果他不一意孤行，中了那个绝地的套，叛军本不应该有那么多时间撤离，浪费了几百匣弹药和一管小型死星炮弹倒是没什么，Hux心想，无谓的弹药浪费就算了，最重要的是，在战术上，他们没能趁敌人虚弱的时候乘胜追击，反而让叛军余孽逃之夭夭，就像怎么样也铲除不了的皮肤癣一样，让人心生厌恶。

罢了。Hux弹弹肩膀上不存在的灰尘，在高强度的激烈战役后强打精神，Snoke那个老东西已经被铲除，接下来就只剩下这个毫无领导经验的Kylo Ren，凭借与他多年共事的经验，Hux有信心最高领袖也好，伦武士团首领也好，最终也不过是个可以拉拢的同盟。

就以Ren那不稳定的性格和轻易让人猜得透的弱点，假以时日，原力使用者也不过是可以操纵的傀儡。

自动门在Hux的眼前哗地打开，打断他脑海中的思绪。

Ren背对Hux站着，他的身上还披着那件破破烂烂的披风。

“最高领袖，您找我有事。”Hux说，尽量让他的声音不透露出一丝轻蔑的意味。

“General Hux，想必你已经知道我是为何事而召唤你。”Ren转过身，Hux在强力的气压下吞咽口水，Ren比他记忆中像是突然高了几英寸，Ren的存在像是突然生长的藤蔓张牙舞爪地朝Hux涌来。打住，Ren不过是个失去了面具的小男孩，还是精神极其不稳定的那种疯子。Hux咬住牙关，克制住想要向后退的冲动。盯着Ren深黑的瞳孔，Hux突然有种Ren伸出了他的原力触角，在他的脑子里胡乱搅动的错觉。

“在Snoke死后，我感受到了你的杀意。”

Ren平淡地说，Hux惊跳起来。Ren向他一步步靠近，靴子在擦得光亮的地面上发出沉重的撞击声响，咚，咚，咚。Ren的形象越来越近，在Hux眼前放大了，Hux想移动身子，却膝盖一软，跪在地上。

下一秒，Hux就发现自己被钉在地上不能动弹。

“我希望你能有一个很好的解释。”Ren突然和Hux的视线平行，该死的原力，Hux想，他忍受着巨大的痛苦要够到左边的配枪上，他的右手臂立刻感受到撕裂的痛楚，他的手臂被Ren强硬地按在地上了。

“我，我只是自我防卫，在您醒来前，我以为您试图篡位。”Hux说，一丝血从他的嘴角流出，他尝到铁锈的味道。

“Snoke说过你是条疯狗，不顾一切想要往上爬，不计毁灭一切都要达到自己的目的。”Ren戴着皮手套的手指突然在Hux的下巴上收紧，强迫他将脸扬起，“希望你不是Snoke的一条狗。”

“Snoke已经死了，他对我来说一名不文。我的忠诚对象是您。”Hux说，Ren将手覆盖在他的额头上，正当他疑惑地想开口时，脑袋里突然像是伸进了无数只搅拌棒一样，脑浆都要被混合成一团，他过了好一阵子才意识到自己发出了尖叫，直到喉咙都变得火辣辣的疼痛。

“有趣。”Ren收回手，Hux脑子里的触觉压力消失了，他一下子跌向冰冷的地面，他双手撑地，颤抖和喘息不住从他的身体内泄出，眩晕和失重感让他干呕不止。

“我发誓，那只是一时的冲动。”Hux为自己辩解，他内心深处的欲望现在被Kylo Ren知道了，他拔枪就是出于趁虚而入的意图，然而机会因为Hux一时的动摇而消逝。完美的机会总是稍纵即逝。现在的Hux不得不面对他心软的苦果。

“你并没有完全驯服，是不？即使你跟我说了‘最高领袖万岁’也是。你并不畏惧我，也不打算受我领导。”Ren改为抚摸着Hux的头发，这让他脖子后的汗毛竖起，Ren绝对不是出于安抚的目的，他另有所图，只是Hux并不知晓Ren的意图，Ren就像个神叨叨的绝地一样掩盖了他思想的踪迹。

Ren的下一步行动是Hux绝对没预料到的。

“啊——！”Hux还未来得及发出一声完整的惊呼便被无形的力量压在舷窗玻璃上，可恶的原力怪物。他想。

Hux感到身后Ren的注视，他在Ren的压制下扭动，Ren的视线就像胶着一般定在他的背后。

“若加以利用，杂犬也大有可为。”Ren说，他的语气仿佛Hux是一只让他感到厌恶又着迷的异形昆虫，透过舷窗玻璃，Hux看见身后的Ren愈来愈近，Ren要做什么？Hux毫无头绪。

束缚住他的力量突然放松了。Hux手脚并用，挣扎着从玻璃上爬起来，Ren却又将他压回到冰冷的平面上，“你说过你将会忠诚于我——”Hux被强硬地扭过头去，Ren的嘴遇上了他的。

“唔！你他妈在做什么！”Hux啐出嘴里的血，Ren的嘴角挂着和他同样的血迹，他脸上的惊讶表情很快又消失了。

“如你所见，将军，教会你忠诚的含义。”

Ren的话如同沉入冰块般沉入Hux的心底，一点点将他全身推向寒冷的境地。不可能，Ren不屑于做这种事，Hux摇头，对自己的疑心嗤之以鼻。

但是他错了。

Ren比他所错认为的更加残暴，更加无情，他不仅是个Snoke惯坏的孩子，更是个不知人情的原力怪物，用原力满足他的虚张声势和任何扭曲的欲望。

“艹你的，你这个变态！”Hux擦去嘴角的血，那上面混合了Ren的，因为反抗被咬出的血痕。

Ren的表情有一瞬间的惊慌，如果是还在那副蠢兮兮的面具之下，他八成要开始哭了。然而他并没有，只是一瞬间回复到饶有兴味的表情，“小心，将军，别丧失掉你唯一的机会。”Ren的手指举到半空中，Hux感到脖子上加重的力度，空气突然从他的肺部被抽了出去，他不敢置信地看着对方，眼睛瞪大。

Ren的声音从他发胀的耳膜里传来，“没有所谓的忠诚，只有暂时的利益。”Hux心头一紧，Ren终究想要的是他的性命，而非他的忠诚。

就在Hux的眼前出现黑色的斑点之际，Ren的禁锢突然失去。Hux一下子瘫倒在地，空气猛地进入肺部，他呛到了，剧烈地咳嗽。

“在刚才打探你脑子的时候，我发现，你对Snoke的忠诚度没有你表现出的那么高嘛。”

Ren语气中的某些东西让Hux僵直在空气中，Ren又发话了，“Snoke不过是你的垫脚石，你真正想要的是什么？”

Hux嗤之以鼻，现在是什么掏心掏肺的环节了吗？

“重现帝国的光辉。这是我们被反复教导的。”Hux站定，他还是有些摇晃。

“是时候让旧事物灭亡了。”Kylo说，他深色的眼睛望进Hux的双眼，“我感知到你也有这样的想法。”

Kylo Ren需要他。尽管他们彼此憎恶。

认识到这一点，Hux难以置信地看着Kylo，但他一瞬间又恢复了正常的冷漠神色。

“是的，最高领袖。”他说。

假以时日，听话的狗也是会反咬一口的。


End file.
